The Death of Peter Pan
by Brightfire15
Summary: I love the 2004 movie, Peter Pan, but what would happen if Peter was dying? Would he go back to London and tell Wendy good-bye? Would he tell her what I always thought he should've said, "I love you."?


The Death of Peter Pan

The Death of Peter Pan

Chapter One

_Author's Note: This story takes place shortly after the 2003 movie. I do not own Peter Pan or anything. I only own the villain I made up. _

Peter was bored. Hook was gone and he had no quarrel with the Indians, so where the fun anymore? He looked wistfully at the sunset. Memories of the Lost Boys and Wendy flooded him. He had visited her three times since she had returned to London, two years ago to be with her family and help her parents raise her eight brothers, John, Michael and the six Lost Boys.

_She had to grow up_, Peter thought. He had been forced to accept that Wendy, no matter how much he cared for her and her him, couldn't stay with him and never grow up. Peter was the link to Neverland's existence. Not that he was eager to, but if he grew up, Neverland would die. Wendy had loved Neverland and Peter, but she had to grow up and care for her siblings. It had broken Peter's heart to let Wendy go but out of love, he hadn't forced her to stay with him.

"Pan, are you going to sit there daydreaming all day or are we going to go have fun?" said Tinkerbelle's voice in his ears. Peter often called her 'Tink' for short.

"What?" said Peter, confused. "Oh, sorry, Tink. I was just thinking about—"

"About _Wendy?_" Tink finished. Tink's eyes flashed with annoyance. "She's not coming back, Peter. I don't know why you can't just accept that."

"Oh, you're just jealous."

"Jealous! Of _her? _No!"

Peter rolled his eyes and forced back a laugh. Tink was jealous of Wendy and the attention Peter gave to her.

"Any exciting happening today, Tink?" asked Peter. Though he knew what was coming. Nothing was happening today. But a surprise was heading Peter's way.

"Tiger Lily has reported signs of the _Jolly Roger _and some of Hook's old crew hanging about there," said Tink. "She also mentioned _someone _on that shipwas wearing a hook for a hand. She didn't see his face though."

Peter sat up instantly at this. "Hook?" he repeated. "It can't be. The crocodile ate him. I was there, I saw him!"

"So did I. Doesn't mean he's really gone."

Peter shuddered. Captain James Hook had been Peter's greatest enemy since his first day in Neverland. Hook had sworn revenge on Peter after Peter had cut off Hook's right hand and fed it to a crocodile. Peter had fought Hook several times before their long-ago, final battle aboard the _Jolly Roger_. Hook had come close to killing Peter by flying before finally falling into the crocodile's mouth and being swallowed whole.

"Is there any way Hook survived or someone else is running the ship now?"

Tink shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just reporting what Tiger Lily told me."

"We need to be careful, Tink. If it's someone new, we need to determine if they're a genuine threat. If it's Hook returned from the grave, then we need to prepared for another battle. Hook isn't one to forgive and forget."

Tink sat on Peter's shoulder. "Don't worry. We stopped Hook once, we can do it again."

Peter smiled. "Thanks, Tink. You're a good friend."

"You're-welcome. Shall we fly off then? We need information. There's only one species who know everything that goes on in Neverland."

"The mermaids."

"Exactly. Are you ready to go?"

Peter nodded and with Tink at his side, flew to the shore

Now, mermaids are not as they are in storybooks. They are dark creatures. In touch with all things mysterious. If Hook was truly back, the mermaids would know.

Peter crouched on the rocks. He pulled out his panpipes and played the tune mermaids couldn't resist.

Soon, six red-headed, pale-skinned and dark-eyed mermaids appeared on the surface of the water.

"Good-evening," said Peter. As he spoke, he was clicking in the mermaid's language.

"Good-evening, Peter Pan," said one of the mermaids. "What information do you want from us now?"

"I need to know exactly who's onboard the _Jolly Roger_. Tiger Lily said the crew still lingered and someone new is onboard."

"Why not come closer to me, first? I'll you everything you want to know," said the mermaid in seductive tones.

Peter shook his head. "You should know better than to try that trick with me, Ursula."

"Very well. Aboard the _Jolly Roger _is someone who desires his revenge against you for a death, long ago. His heart is as black as coal and as cold as ice. He cares for nothing except your death."

"Who is he?" Peter whispered.

"He does not speak his name and refuses to tell the crew. He uses magic to hide from us. I'm afraid to tell you that we do not know who is, only that he is a threat. Be careful, Peter Pan. For if you fall, we all will."

The mermaids swam off.

"Peter, look out!" yelled Tink's voice.

Peter barley flew out of the way as a sword narrowly missed him.

"Blasted fairy. Well, I'll just have to get rid of you, won't I? There's no such thing as fairies," said a very familiar male voice. It was too dark to see who was speaking.

Peter stared in horror to see Tink's light slowly go out. "Tink! No!" he yelled.

"Don't worry for your precious fairy, Pan," said the voice. "Worry for your life! Come to the _Jolly Roger _and let us see if you're the coward I was told you are."

"This isn't over, you scoundrel!" Peter yelled.

But there was no answer.

Peter held Tink's tiny body in his hands as tears streamed down his face.

"Tink, please, don't go." he whispered. "Oh, this is all my fault."

"Peter, don't," Tink whispered. "It isn't your fault."

"Tink, you can't leave me. You're my friend, please, Tink…"

"And I always will be," she said. She kissed his cheek. "I'll wait for you, Peter. Don't be afraid."

She fell back in Peter's hand and moved no more.

"I won't this happen to anyone else we cherish, Tink," Peter promised. He buried her body underneath a pink rose, which had been Tink's favorite flower. After a moment of grief, Peter armed himself and set off for _The Jolly Roger_.

He found the ship empty of any life at all. The deck was clear and there was no sign of any pirates. Peter frowned. Something was amiss here. The _Jolly Roger _always had at least one crewman aboard.

Suddenly, without a warning, Peter felt a sharp jab of pain in his chest. He staggered backwards as the knife in his chest was removed.

Peter looked to see a young Captain James Hook grinning at him. "At last my father is avenged," he said.

"F-father?" Peter coughed.

"Captain James Hook was my father. I am his son, Captain Alexander Hook! When you killed him, I swore revenge for his death and now at last his death will be avenged," said Hook. "There are no Lost Boys or precious thimbles to help you. You will die alone and unloved, Peter Pan."

"No…" Peter whispered. "To die would be an awfully big adventure."

Just then, Indians yells were heard and they climbed aboard the ship. They attacked Hook and wounded him as their medicine woman picked up Peter's injured body.

"No…" Peter said. "I have to end this."

The medicine woman did not argue and placed Peter near Hook.

With what little strength he possessed, Peter fought Hook and with one great stroke of his sword, killed him.

The Indians yelled with joy and turned their attention to Peter, who had fallen to the floor in pain.

They brought Peter to the village to be tended but the medicine woman's news was far from good.

"He is dying," she said. "There is nothing to be done. Already Neverland is crying for its Pan. Soon, it shall disappear from existence."

A huge storm was raging outside and the sea was restless.

"Then we must make him comfortable and help him," said the Chief. "We all knew this would happen one day."

"We must help him fly to the other world!" said Tiger Lily. "He must see his Wendy again."

"My herbs will give him strength to fly but that is all I can do. Tiger Lily, you will help me prepare them?" said the medicine woman.

Tiger Lily nodded and pounded herbs for a poultice.

She held the bowl to Peter's mouth and he slowly drank it.

He could sit up now, though he was still weak from the knife wound.

"You must go to your Wendy," Tiger Lily told him. "Before you sleep forever, you must see her."

Peter's throat was choked up. "Thank you, Tiger Lily, for everything." To the rest of her family he said, "Thank you all. I owe you a debt never to be repaid."

"You owe us nothing, Pan," said the Chief. "We are proud to help you. Go now, and see the one you love."

Peter nodded and with some difficulty, flew away to London. As he flew away, Neverland slowly disappeared forever.

_Chapter Two _

_Saying good-bye_

Peter struggled to stay in the air as he flew to the nursery. He was bleeding badly and he kept blacking out. "Wendy," he whispered. He had to see her one more time before he would sleep forever.

The window was open, as he knew it would be. He smiled weakly. Wendy had never forgotten her promise even when he had trouble remembering her. She always waited for him, his special love.

He had just reached the window when he collapsed from the pain.

The sound of noise woke Wendy up.

"Who's there?" she said. Then she saw Peter. "Oh, Peter!" she cried.

John and Michael woke up at the sound of Peter's name.

They hurried to Peter's weak and bleeding body.

"The wound's very deep….Michael, run and get some clean bandages and some water, quickly!" John ordered. "We need to stop the bleeding."

"Yes, John," said Michael. He returned less that a minute later with the items.

John proceeded to bandage Peter's chest wound and clean it with the water. Even after bandaging the wound, John's eyes held little hope. "I've done what I can, but the bleeding won't stop. I don't know what else do," he said in despair. Peter showed no sign of recovery and his breathing was far too shallow.

The Lost Boys, hearing Peter's name and the noise, had come in the nursery at this point and looked horrified at the sight of their once mighty leader.

"Surely there must be something you can do!" said Slightly.

"He wouldn't even grow up. How can this happen?" said Tootles.

"Peter, no," said the Twins. "We need you."

"Please, Peter, don't go," cried Curly.

"Keep quiet, all of you!" Nibs ordered. "We have to be brave now! We need to find out how this happened. Wendy, is he saying anything?" Anyone could see that Nibs was as worried as the other boys, despite his brave words.

Wendy had been at Peter's side when she had first heard the noise of him falling to the floor. Her forehead was wrinkled with fear and worry. "Peter, what happened?"

"Hook had a son," Peter coughed.

"_Hook _had a _son_?" said Nibs, in disbelief.

"Yes," Peter whispered. "He-he blamed me for death of his father. He took me by surprise and stabbed me. He killed Tink, too. He said I would die alone and unloved…I managed to kill him. I knew what was happening to me, but I had to see you again before I sleep forever."

Wendy squeezed his hand as she realized what Peter was saying. "Hook's son is wrong. I won't leave you, Peter," she promised. Tears were glittering in her blue eyes. "I'll stay with you forever."

Peter reached up and gently touched her face with his hand. "I love you, Wendy."

"I love you too, Peter," Wendy whispered. Tears were slowly rolling down her cheeks. Wendy then kissed Peter for the last time. When they let go, his green eyes lit up with love and happiness before they closed forever.

The Lost Boys stifled sobs and wiped away tears. The boy who never grew up was now gone forever. He would never again fly through the skies of Neverland, never fight pirates, speak to the mermaids and Indians or come to the nursery window to listen to stories. He would never again feel Wendy's kiss.

Tears were streaming down their faces as they took Peter's body to a beautiful graveyard to be buried. They had no shovels, so they all dug with their bare hands. Before long, the grave was dug and they had place a grave marker over where he was buried.

_Peter Pan _

—_died April 7, 1905_

_The boy who wouldn't grow up_

_And found love in his beautiful Wendy_

_His spirit will always soar in our hearts_

Wendy placed several beautiful flowers on his grave. "Oh, Peter…" she sobbed. "Why did you have to go?"

The boys remained silent out of respect for Wendy's grief and their own. None of them could believe Peter was really gone. How could any of them go on without him? They stayed awake with Wendy all through the night. No one could sleep.

When the Twins pointed out the light of dawn, none of them wanted to leave, but they knew their parents would be worried. So they walked back to the house and got back in their beds to hide for a few hours. Thankfully it was now Sunday and Mr. and Mrs. Darling let them do as they pleased

Wendy was trying to stop crying but try as she might, she couldn't. Her only love, Peter Pan, was gone forever. John tried to comfort her but to no avail. Grief was the only emotion she knew. _I will always love Peter and no one else. _

"What'll happen to Neverland?" whispered Curly.

"Neverland is connected to Peter and with Peter gone, Neverland is no more," said Tootles.

"I can't believe he's really gone," said Twin One.

"I miss him," said Twin Two.

"Me, too," said Michael.

"We all miss him," said Nibs. "He brought us together and gave us Wendy."

"Right now, I think the best thing we can do is make sure Wendy's alright for him," said John. He glanced at Wendy who was taking Peter's death worse than any of them.

They all nodded in agreement and quickly arranged for one of them to be by Wendy's side until she was better. They would take turns and be gentle with her. What she needed now, more than ever, was time and love.

_When her parents noticed their daughter was greatly saddened, John explained that they had received word of the death of a loved one and that Wendy had cared very deeply for him. Still, the boys tried to comfort Wendy and give her the time she needed to overcome her grief. Even though Wendy knew Peter was gone, Wendy kept the window open and would sometime sit by the window, waiting for him to fly in from Neverland. In honor of his memory, she wrote stories about Peter's adventures and his defeat of Captain James Hook. She also wrote about how Peter had met a 'pretty young girl' and had fallen in love with. Time passed and after many, many years, Wendy was reunited with her beloved Peter and the little fairy, Tink. At long last, they were together. They would never ever be parted again. Forever, they would be one. _

_The End _

7


End file.
